This invention relates generally to hinges and more particularly to door hinges.
The conventional butt or door hinge comprises two hinge leaves or butts which are provided with axially aligned interfitting hinge eyes for removably receiving a hinge pin which holds the two leaves together in a secure manner allowing the one leaf (which supports a door) to swing smoothly and freely relative to the other leaf which must be securely fastened to a stable non-movable support such as a studding for a door frame.
In the conventional installation of a door, the framing structure included the use of a door jam, casings and stop which installation thus includes expensive lumber, as well as expensive carpentry time. The present invention is directed to reducing the amount of expensive labor involved in hinge installation by modifying the hinge structure, additionally reducing the expensive lumber required in such installation and can rely directly on the dry wall material which is considerably less expensive. In considering the number of doors installed in a new house, the elimination of the casing and door jam material alone represents a sizable contribution to the reduction of cost. Further, the door hinge structure of the present invention considerably facilitates the repair work, in and around the door framework. In addition, such door hinge provides superior means for maintaining the hinge in fixed position while permitting a degree of adjustability heretofore not available.